<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>God Dammit Isaac Lahey by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289984">God Dammit Isaac Lahey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pack Stuffs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feels, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Isaac Lahey &amp; Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Isaac Lahey Feels, Multi, Reunions, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>McCall Pack group chat goes well, (that's seriously not my writing style at all whoops) and Isaac finally returns.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pack Stuffs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>God Dammit Isaac Lahey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again, I don't know why I've written this, quarantine seems to be getting to me. I know there are lots of plot flaws, and this is not grammar checked either, but I hope the one person reading this enjoys it? The group chat is dodgy, not my usual writing style, but just get through it, it gets slightly better.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>McCall Pack 4 life ✌🏻😎:</p><p>AgentStilinski🔫: Just solved a double homicide, #winning </p><p>Lydia_S🌺: smh</p><p>AlphaScott🐺: Petition for Stiles to stop using hashtags? </p><p>MaliaMcCall🔪: first to sign. </p><p>AgentStilinski🔫: even you Malia?! </p><p>NickMcCall🍁: aggressive emoji mom? </p><p>MaliaMcCall🔪: it suits me.</p><p>Lydia_S🌺: so what is this for Scott? </p><p>AlphaScott🐺: right, yeah, this is the official pack group chat. </p><p>AgentStilinski🔫: wanna explain why Theo, Peter and Jackson are here then? </p><p>TheoHatesYouAll🔥: trust me I don’t want to be here. At all. </p><p>LiamIsTheBest™️: shut up Theodore. </p><p>PeterHatesLife: me neither Theo, me neither. </p><p>MaliaMcCall🔪: well suck it up guys, you’re part of the pack whether you like it or not. </p><p>Lydia_S🌺: so on a different note, any news on the wendigo? </p><p>MasonHB🏳️🌈: nope, talked to Deaton yesterday though, he’s working on a sedative. </p><p>AlphaScott🐺: thanks, Mason. Liking the flag 😉</p><p>NickMcCall🍁: never use that emoji ever again Dad. Ever. </p><p>AgentStilinski🔫: is Isaac on this? </p><p>Lydia_S🌺: yeah, why? </p><p>AgentStilinski🔫: I wanna know if he wears a scarf to bed…. </p><p>Lydia_S🌺: just because he has better fashion sense than you honey, doesn’t mean you have to make fun of him constantly @AgentStilinski🔫. </p><p>LiamIsTheBest™️: it’d be great to finally meet the guy I replaced, you know, flaunt how much better I am then him, the usual. </p><p>TheoHatesYouAll🔥: not that there’s very much to flaunt baby wolf. </p><p>LiamIsTheBest™️: I hate you. I hate you. </p><p>CoreyDoesntDoEmojis: seriously, go to sleep everyone.<br/>
It’s literally 4 am. Why are you all awake?! </p><p>MasonHB🏳️🌈: I thought you went out? Have you been going invisible on me again Corey? </p><p>                                         CoreyDoesntDoEmojis left</p><p>Derek.H🕸️: I second that. Go to sleep. </p><p>AgentStilinski🔫: Sour wolf, you made it! </p><p>Derek.H🕸️: I’m going to leave if you continue calling me that. I will. </p><p>Ethan😐: hey guys! </p><p>MaliaMcCall🔪: Ethan! How are you guys? </p><p>JacksonIsBasicallyGod🥇: we’re good, thanks. </p><p>AgentStilinski🔫: Pfft, nice username Jackass.</p><p>JacksonIsBasicallyGod🥇: it’s the truth. And that’s coming from the guy with the toy gun in his? </p><p>AgentStilinski🔫: well….. I married Lydia so hah. </p><p>Lydia_S🌺:………. Alright then…… @MaliaMcCall🔪, how’s the dress I picked out for you yesterday?</p><p>MaliaMcCall🔪: too dressy. </p><p>Lydia_S🌺: too dressy!? It’s YOUR BIRTHDAY PARTY.</p><p>MaliaMcCall🔪: can’t I just wear shorts? </p><p>AgentStilinski🔫: Malia, just agree before my wife has a heart attack. Scotty, excited for the party? </p><p>AlphaScott🐺: incredibly, you’re all invited by the way, I’ll send the details soon. </p><p>MasonHB🏳️🌈: thanks Scott, I’ll make Corey show. </p><p>MaliaMcCall🔪: does @TheoHatesYouAll🔥 have to come?! </p><p>TheoHatesYouAll🔥: yes. Yes I do Malia. No, I won’t murder anyone, chill. </p><p>LiamIsTheBest™️: it’s fine, I’ll control him. </p><p>TheoHatesYouAll🔥: you wish Li. Now, just speak to my face. You’re literally texting me while on lying top of me. </p><p>Lydia_S🌺: you thought about decorating yet @MaliaMcCall🔪</p><p>MaliaMcCall🔪:…….. </p><p>Lydia_S 🌺: are you kidding?! </p><p>Benny🦋Stilinski: Mom, Dad finished the cereal again…. </p><p>NickMcCall🍁: why the hell are you awake too? And eating cereal? </p><p>Benny🦋Stilinski: I’m not. Dad finished it all. </p><p>Lydia_S🌺: go to sleep young man. Now. </p><p>Benny🦋Stilinski: whatever….. Night guys. </p><p>LiamIsTheBest™️: Night Benny! Now….. @IsaacL🧣, you awake? </p><p>IsaacL🧣: who the hell are you and what do you want from me at 4 am? </p><p>PeterHatesLife: cheery Isaac. </p><p>AlphaScott🐺: Isaac man, chill. It’s Scott. </p><p>AgentStilinski🔫: he’s back with the constant negativity. </p><p>IsaacL🧣: love you too Stiles, I missed you @Lydia_S🌺 and @AlphaScott🐺, how’re you? </p><p>Lydia_S🌺: we’re great, thanks Isaac. Let me introduce you to everyone else: @MaliaMcCall🔪, this is Malia, Scott’s wife, she’s the girl you helped rescue, remember? </p><p>IsaacL🧣: course I do, lovely to properly meet you Malia. </p><p>MaliaMcCall🔪: ☺️</p><p>Lydia_S🌺: @Derek.H🕸️, @PeterHatesLife and @JacksonIsBasicallyGod🥇, you already know, @Ethan😐 is Jackson’s husband. </p><p>IsaacL🧣: 👋🏻 @Ethan😐</p><p>Lydia_S🌺: @LiamIsTheBest™️ is Scott’s beta, the little guy with anger issues. </p><p>LiamIsTheBest™️: offence taken. Hi. I hear I replaced you. How’s that feel huh? Huh?! </p><p>IsaacL🧣: nice to meet you too Liam. </p><p>AgentStilinski🔫: haha try explaining @TheoHatesYouAll🔥, have fun honey. </p><p>MaliaMcCall🔪: Haha yeah. </p><p>LiamIsTheBest™️: guys……. </p><p>MaliaMcCall🔪: ooohhh protective Liam. Right @AgentStilinski🔫? </p><p>AlphaScott🐺: give the poor guy a break guys, @IsaacL🧣 don’t worry. </p><p>Lydia_S🌺: this is @TheoHatesYouAll🔥 who used to be a murderous psychopath, but got sent to hell, then brought back by Liam and is now just arrogant and snarky. He’s Liam’s fiancé. </p><p>IsaacL🧣: umm. </p><p>TheoHatesYouAll🔥: hey<br/>
.<br/>
LiamIsTheBest™️: I hear Stiles has beef with you and your scarf? </p><p>MasonHB🏳️🌈: Li, no one uses ‘beef’ anymore.</p><p>LiamIsTheBest™️: whatever Mason. I don’t have children. I don’t know how this works. </p><p>IsaacL🧣: yeah, he does, not sure why really, I’m just stylish? </p><p>AgentStilinski🔫: it looks dumb. </p><p>Lydia_S🌺: @MasonHB🏳️🌈 is Liam’s best friend, and him and @CoreyDoesntDoEmojis are @LiamIsTheBest™️ and @TheoHatesYouAll🔥s neighbours. He’s almost as smart as I am. Not quite though Mason honey. </p><p>IsaacL🧣: nice to meet you guys too. </p><p>AlphaScott🐺: there’s actually a pack hang out tomorrow at Mum’s, bar Jackson, Ethan, Mason, Corey and the kids, if you’re around you could come, we’d introduce you in the flesh?</p><p>IsaacL🧣: I’d love too, Argent and Melissa gonna be there? </p><p>MaliaMcCall🔪: yep, I swear they’re about to murder us all for constantly using their house for pack meetings. </p><p>AgentStilinski🔫: @Lydia_S🌺 20 bucks that he wears a scarf? </p><p>Lydia_S🌺: I’m not betting with you Mieczyslaw. Go to sleep and turn off the light on your way. </p><p>AgentStilinski🔫: whatever. </p><p>Derek.H🕸️: finally, I can get to sleep. </p><p>MaliaMcCall🔪: why’s Liam’s new name: @LiamIsTiny? Theo? </p><p>TheoHatesYouAll🔥: what? He fell asleep. I’m allowed.</p><p>AlphaScott🐺: follow your fiancé’s lead Theo. Go to sleep. And change his name back. </p><p>TheoHatesYouAll🔥: whatever big alpha. Night assholes. </p><p>AgentStilinski🔫: call me that again Theo and I will blast open your skull.</p><p>Lydia_S🌺: I told you to go to sleep. Now Stilinski. </p><p>MaliaMcCall🔪: haha Stiles’s in trouble. Night guys, Scott? </p><p>AlphaScott🐺: I second that, looking forward to tomorrow. </p><p>Isaac put down his phone with a sigh, his feelings all over the place. He hadn’t meant to lose touch with his friends, especially after what happened to Allison, but the time seemed to pass of its own accord, and before he knew it, he was going to college in France, with new friends and family. He would always have a special love for Scott and the pack, the first group of people that had truly welcomed him, and had finally made him feel at home somewhere. He would also always love Allison, in a very special way, and was in a very dark place after she passed, he’d never felt entirely comfortable with a girl since, it hadn’t felt right. He knew that she’d probably shoot an arrow at him for this, and laughed at the thought. He was incredibly excited to see the pack tomorrow, finally catch up with the people who made his life worth living. And Stiles. He was so wearing a scarf to piss him off. “Until tomorrow.” He sighed, and promptly fell fast asleep. </p><p>It was the next morning, and Isaac was paused in front of Melissa and Chris Argents’ house, hand hovering over the knocker, an unusual and unwelcome nervousness over coming him. He brushed it off though, and sharply knocked on the door of his surrogate parents. </p><p>“Isaac! Oh my god it’s so great to see you, come here you.” Melissa exclaimed and pulled him into a tight hug, Isaacs eyes beginning to water as he realised how much he’d missed her touch, and he never wanted to let go again. “How are you? Come in, please, this was once your home. I made coffee!” she led him inside by the hand and he was overwhelmed at the nostalgia leaking from this house, and his senses exploding with the smell of love being emitted from all over.</p><p> He sat down on the sofa he had once practically lived on. </p><p>“It’s so good to see you Melissa, you have no idea. Really.” He smiled, and she smiled back warmly at the man that had been her second son for so long. “Thank you. And not just for this, but for everything, I will eternally owe you.” He took the mug from her hand gratefully and looked her straight in the eyes as he spoke. Tears welled in her eyes as she saw a flash of the broken boy she’d taken in, and the man he’d become now. </p><p>“God dammit Isaac Lahey, you don’t make a woman cry when she gives you coffee.” She laughed and wiped her eyes. “you’re so welcome. You always will be. Now, I see you wore a scarf, Stiles’ll be ecstatic I’m sure.” Isaac laughed and stroked his scarf lovingly, as he relaxed and sank further into the couch. </p><p>“I’m sure he’ll be jumping with joy. Where is everyone by the way? Where’s Argent?” Isaac asked, feeling surprised at the smile that crept up on him as he said Argents name, and he realised how odd their relationship had been, yet how much he’d been a father to him. </p><p>“The pack should be here, and Scott’s never late, so any minute ‘til him and Malia get here. Argent’s out,” Melissa saw Isaacs face drop in disappointment and grinned inwardly at how much he’d been looking forward to seeing her husband, “but don’t worry, he’ll show up later.” Isaac sighed contently and they continued to make small talk, college, jobs etc., before they heard the doorbell ring. </p><p>“That’s odd. Scott has a key to get in here. Maybe someone else finally beat him for once?” Melissa got up, and opened the door to a short, blond man, with striking blue eyes and a torn t-shirt. “Ah. Liam. It’s you.” She laughed at the state of the young man and he strolled in casually, as if he owned the place, but stopped on seeing Isaac. </p><p>“Liam. Pleasure to meet you. Isaac Lahey.” Isaac rose and held out his hand to the smiling man, who shook it eagerly. He turned to Melissa. “This is who Scott replaced me with? What does he see in him?” he said slyly as Liam’s eyes glowed yellow angrily. </p><p>“Ok, excuse me-“ he started towards a smug Isaac and Melissa rolled her eyes. </p><p>“I was joking kid. It’s really good to finally meet you. Genuinely.” Isaac said earnestly and Liam calmed instantly, knowing that Isaac was being sincere. “I’ve heard a lot about you. Congratulations.” </p><p>“Like what?” Liam looked confused and walked over to the fridge to help himself. “That I’m the little one with anger issues?” he scoffed, “knowing Stiles, that is probably what he said. Or Theo. Or Peter.”</p><p>“No, that you’re an amazing beta, and that they’d all be dead without you. So thank you.” Isaac noticed a blush rising in the beta’s cheeks. “Don’t tell Stiles I said that though. He’ll never let me live it down.”</p><p>“No problemo.” Liam sang and slumped down in the armchair and moaned loudly as he bit into a sandwich, clearly labelled Chris. </p><p>“Jesus Christ Liam you make the most noise in this house than anyone I know. And you don’t even live here.” Melissa snapped at him, but Isaac noticed the fondness behind her words, and laughed affectionately at how many people she looks after. “Now where’s Theo, I thought he was coming with you? </p><p>“He is, but he’s giving Derek a ride here, he’ll be here soon don’t worry.” Liam mumbled through bites of the sandwich. </p><p>“I wasn’t worried. Trust me.” Melissa emphasised and it was Liam’s turn to roll his eyes at her. They heard a key turn in the door and they all smiled towards the door as Scott McCall himself and Malia walked in, hand in hand. Isaac jumped up and Scott let go of Malia’s hand, and engulfed Isaac in a tight hug, a few tears shed from his eyes, and Malia laughed at the sight of them. </p><p>“I’ve missed you so much Scott. So much.” Isaac whispered to him, and Scott smiled sheepishly. </p><p>“I missed you too.” Scott sighed “And, you ever wanna talk about her,” Isaac knew who he meant. Allison. “I’m here. Lydia’s here. Stiles’ here. Unfortunately.” He laughed, and Isaac scoffed, then smiled and turned to Malia who was trying to steal a bite of Liam’s food. </p><p>“Malia. Lovely to finally meet you, although I did meet the coyote version of you.” Isaac shook her hand and she looked him straight in the eye, her eyes blue and harsh. </p><p>“Will you fight with us? Do you care about Scott and the pack? Are you willing to die for us?-“ Malia began, grip tightening on his hand and Isaac looked at her with an impressed smile and an ‘I like her’ look on his face, as Scott put an arm round her waist and rubbed her shoulder. </p><p>“What Malia means,” Scott emphasised, “is that she’s pleased to meet you. And yes, Malia. He’d do all those things.” </p><p>“Good enough for me. Welcome.” Malia shrugged and curled up in Scott’s arms on the sofa beside Melissa.</p><p>“Come on Isaac, I wanna hear all about France.” Scott prompted, and Isaac shook his head in disbelief.</p><p>“Yeah. No way. Not until you fill me in on everything that happened since I’ve been away. Spare no detail.” Isaac insisted and Liam and Malia laughed incredulously. </p><p>“Could be a talking a while then, but I’ll try.” Scott gave in, and began to tell Isaac everything that had happened since the Nogitsune, briefly as possible, with Liam, Malia and Melissa chipping in when they felt necessary. Isaac was shocked, he had no idea how much he’d missed, how much had changed since he’d gone to France. He was incredibly taken aback by the creatures they’d defeated, the shit they’d been through. A part of him wished he’d been there with them for it, however. He had a million questions, they answered as best they could, and soon they were sitting in silence again, Isaac staring at his feet. </p><p>“I’m sorry Scott. I should’ve been there with you, and I regret it every day.” Isaac muttered and Scott smiled reassuringly. </p><p>“You’re here now Isaac. That’s what matters.” He responded and sighed in frustration as the doorbell rang again. “Liam? That Theo and Derek?” he asked the beta, who had finally finished his sandwich and has started on a pie he’d found on the counter. </p><p>“No, Theo said they’re about five minutes away. Must be Stiles and Lydia.” He replied, mouth full and crumbs spraying everywhere. Isaac grinned at the prospect of being reunited with the pair. He especially couldn’t wait to see Stiles’ expression once he saw the scarf.<br/>
“He has keys, he doesn’t need to keep pretending we don’t know that.” Scott said and Malia leapt off his lap and opened the door to a practically buzzing Stiles Stilinski, and Lydia, who was smiling apologetically behind her husband.</p><p>“You actually wore a scarf!” Stiles erupted into fits of laughter and Lydia pushed past him, taking the man into a warm hug as Stiles sobered up behind them. Isaac smiled into the hug, sure he’d tried to kill Lydia before, but he hadn’t realised just how much of a friend she’d been, and he knew how much they both missed Allison. As they broke apart Stiles swooped in and hugged Isaac too, and Isaac smiled again, he’d missed the idiot, their banter and sarcastic digs at each other. </p><p>“We’re so glad you could come Isaac,” Lydia said as she sat beside Stiles, who put his arm around her shoulder comfortably once they’d finished the greetings, “Stiles has really missed you.” </p><p>“No, I missed making fun of you.” Stiles shook his head, “Lydia, you owe me 20 bucks now. He wore a scarf.” Isaac rolled his eyes at Stiles and threw the scarf at the man. </p><p>“We share a bank account honey. But nice try.” Lydia shot back at her husband, and Malia snickered in Scott’s arms. “This is a nice material Isaac, where’d you get it?” </p><p>“Please don’t turn into Isaac Lyds. There’s a reason I didn’t marry him- “Stiles was interrupted by the doorbell ringing once again. Isaac felt that uneasy feeling crawling up inside him again at the prospect of meeting Theo. Sure, he seemed like a nice guy now, he had to be if Scott allowed him in the pack, let alone marry his beta in a couple months, but he couldn’t help being a bit wary of the past murderer. At the same time, a hot excitement flared up at seeing his former alpha again, and he sat up eagerly. Scott, Malia and Liam stared at him in amusement, as he realised they all could smell exactly what he was feeling. </p><p>“Don’t be scared Isaac. Theo would never hurt you.” Liam said seriously, looking straight into Isaac’s eyes, and Isaac nodded calmly. Scott looked at the two of them proudly, his two betas, well Isaac his adopted beta, and Stiles flung the door open to two of the best-looking men Isaac had seen in a while. What? He was comfortable in his sexuality. He made immediate eye contact with Derek, the man who’d completely turned his life upside down. For the better though, and Derek opened his usually folded arms to welcome the younger man, and Isaac and him broke apart after a solid minute. </p><p>“Derek.” He nodded at the wolf. </p><p>“Isaac.” He replied and nodded too, smiling unusually wide. Isaac noticed the other man, Theo, smelling slightly awkward, though looking the opposite to the naked eye. He had stalked over to Liam and the beta grinned widely and leaned in to kiss him passionately, Stiles fake gagging behind them and Malia laughing at him, while Lydia pinched him, and Scott was busy studying Isaac’s expressions and first impression of the chimera currently making out with the young man. Isaac had to admit, that as wary as he was of this Theo, that him and Liam seemed to fit together, they just looked right. </p><p>“Theo, this is Isaac.” Scott said once Theo and Liam had broken apart and Theo had taken his spot on the armchair, leaving an offended looking Liam to curl up in his fiancé’s arms, head resting on his chest. Stiles seemed appalled at this, surprisingly, given that Malia and Scott were mirroring Theo and Liam’s position, and Lydia had her head on his shoulder, their hands intertwined. Isaac supposed that Stiles was still not Theo’s biggest fan, although he suspected their relationship had grown a strange font of fond over the years, much like theirs had been. “Isaac, this is Theo.” </p><p>“Hey.” Theo said seemingly nonchalantly, yet everyone could tell, well, bar Stiles, Melissa and Lydia, that he was reeking of anxiety. Liam rubbed his hand, and Isaac noticed him anchoring him with a smile, he’d always wished for someone to be his anchor, calm him when he felt anxious. He’d been so helplessly in love with Allison, and hadn’t felt someone else that he felt remotely the same about. </p><p>“So, you’re the infamous Theo I’ve heard so much about. Nice to meet you, Isaac Lahey.” Isaac smiled at Theo, who was running a hand through Liam’s hair, and he looked Isaac straight in the eye, much like Malia had. </p><p>“I’ve changed. Trust me.” He said, dead serious, eyes flashing, and Isaac could tell that he meant it, so he laughed and heard Theo’s heart rate slow, and his face relax into a miraculous looking smirk, and Scott relaxed too, glad that everyone could get along. </p><p>“So, Isaac, wanna see Stiles cry?” Malia prompted and Stiles shot her a deathly glare while Isaac nodded eagerly and Scott sighed. “Go on Liam, put on Titanic.” Liam jumped out Theo’s lap and put the film in, them all laughing at Stiles’ face as the beginning credits began to play. </p><p>Isaac felt at home. He had no idea how much he’d missed Beacon Hills, how much he’d missed this pack, while he was in France. He was busy mourning, and would always shoulder grief and a sense of guilt since the girl he loved had been stabbed, but he knew it was time to move on. And he knew the pack would help him. They helped everyone. Seriously, the world would be screwed without the glorious people sitting around him, laughing, crying, kissing. And the people that couldn’t be here today, the people that fought just as bravely. He truly loved them all, and was, in short elated to see where his, no, their future would lead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You made it this far. Sorry. Drop a comment?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>